1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus especially useful in enabling self-treatment of a patient experiencing lumbar discomfort by enabling the patient to apply traction to the lumbar region while enabling him or her to simulate normal walking on an ambulatory track without imposing compression on the spine The apparatus hereof allows the lumbar spine to extend with traction and move with flexion, extension and rotational movement at the same time. More particularly, it is concerned with an ambulatory traction device which permits the patient, by the use of a selectively operated drive mechanism and a frame-mounted sled, to maintain positive control over the amount of traction applied while allowing movement of the hips relative to the lumbar spine in all ranges of motion to increase the normal bio-mechanical function of the lumbar spine in a prone spinal position, thereby strengthening supportive tissues surrounding the lumbar disc and slowing degenerative processes of the spinal joint tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The healing arts have long recognized the benefits of lumbar traction to decrease compression of the spinal and paraspinal tissue which causes pain and discomfort to those afflicted with lumbar disfunction. In particular, a wide variety of lumbar traction units have heretofore been employed in order to treat conditions associated with spinal discomfort such as degenerative joint disease, spinal bio-mechanical disfunction, lack of range of motion, disc herniation, nerve-root compression and spinal muscle weakness.
Many such units consist of the patient supine on a table with a belt placed around the lower thoracic spine and a belt applied to the lower lumbar spine and hips. Motorized (static or intersegmenal) pulling force is applied to the belts to separate the distance between the two belts, thus tractioning or pulling apart the vertebrae and spinal tissue of the patient's lumbar spine.
Two medical problems are associated with this traditional treatment of the lumbar spine region using horizontal traction, both of which can mitigate against rapid cure. The first problem is the patient's difficult in getting off of the traction machine after treatment. Since the patient is already in a completely horizontal position, the injured muscles have to lift the individual up and are frequently reinjured. The second problem is that although horizontal traction pulls on the discs in paraspinal tissue (which includes ligaments, tendons and muscle), opening up the inner vertebral distances, it immobilizes the patient. The immobilized patient is unable to exercise or receive manipulation that could strengthen or rehibilitate paraspinal tissue and thus prevent future injuries. In addition, this form of traction is not patient controlled for comfort or discomfort and could cause stress to spinal tissue. The need for the presence of a therapist to administer this treatment increases the cost to the patient and therefore limits its use with indigent patients.
Another type of unit consists of a rigid belt attached to the lower thoracic spine of the patient and another rigid belt attached to the lower lumbar spine and hips. An adjustable expansion device is placed between the two belts, theoretically placing the area therebetween in traction. The patient is then instructed to walk around for ambulatory movement outside of the restricted belt area. Unfortunately, this does not allow for ambulatory in the restricted lumbar spinal region, and moreover may place additional compressive force on the patient's lower spine and hips.
Thus, there is a need for a lumbar traction device which is patient controlled. The availability of the patient to control the treatment is important in preventing discomfort to the patient, reducing overall cost, and relieving the patient of anxiety associated with losing control over the amount of traction being applied.
Additionally, there has been recognized a need for a lumbar traction device which enables the patient to relieve compression on the spinal and pelvic area without the need to place the entire body in a prone or supine position. By avoiding a complete prone or supine position, the patient may thus avoid reinjury to the lumbar spinal region by using the other muscles to mount and dismount the treatment apparatus.
Yet further, a need has been recognized for an effective lumbar traction device which enables the patient to employ an ambulatory motion to exercise and strengthen muscles, tendons and ligaments in the paraspinal region without placing the lower back and hip region in compression, or requiring ungainly and uncomfortable harnesses. Such a device would desirably enable the patient to control the amount of traction employed, the amount of ambulatory movement in the pelvic region, and the length of time the treatment will be conducted.